Personality Change
by Grays83718
Summary: Five female members of the team and one former hero who comes out of retirement had their personality changed.
1. Personality Change Summary

Klarion the Witch Boy cast a spell which five female members of the team and one former hero who comes out of retirement had their personality changed. Unaware by the situation they have to go on a mission to stop an unknown person from getting imported weapons. How can the six female heroes stop this individual with their personalities have changed?

I can't tell you whose personality the character has because you will have to find out.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Mount Justice February 22, 2014 9:00 a.m.

Nightwing starts the mission briefing but he notices something odd with Wonder Girl, Zatanna, Miss Martian, Batgirl, and Bumblebee. He sees Wonder Girl sitting on the floor with her legs folded. He has a disturbing look and says "_why are you sitting like that"_?

Wonder Girl raises her eyebrow as she responds sarcastically _"wow; that's good a question coming from a guy who looks like a cat burglar. I got question for you; why do I have to team up with these guys"_?

M'gann looks down at Wonder Girl _"really, really, really, really, really; these guy. I wouldn't team up with you if you were the last person on Earth"_.

Zatanna puts her hand up _"excuse me; are you kidding me? Why do I need to team up with anyone? My name is Zatanna Zatara master magician who backs it up every time I go on missions"_.

Bumblebee intervenes _"first of all Zatonic". _Zatanna gets upset _"it's Zatanna"_. _"Zantiago" _said Bumblebee. "_Za-tan-na_" as Zatanna says it directly to Bumblebee's face.

"_I don't know why you are guys are arguing" _said Batgirl. She continues saying _"neither one of you are qualified to run this mission; because you want know why"_? She looks at the team and shouts "_I should be team leader"_.

Nightwing says _"No you are not"_. Batgirl shouts at him _"yes, yes, yes, yes" _as she raises her arms up repeatedly.

The Zeta-Beam activates _"recognize Artemis B07" _as Artemis appears in costume. Nightwing looks confused as he asks her _"Artemis; what are you doing here"_? Artemis just looks at Nightwing for two minutes and shouts _"finally; Artemis has come back to Mount Justice"_. Nightwing shows concern _"Artemis; are you okay"_? He asks while feeling her head. Artemis looks at him weird _"first of all don't touch Artemis' head ever. Second thing; what in the blue hell is that black thing covering your eyes"_? As Nightwing has weird look and tells her _"um this is my mask Artemis you know this"_.

Artemis looks closer _"you look like Zorro banged a raccoon"._

Bumblebee, Batgirl, Zatanna, Miss Martian, and Wonder Girl laughs at him. Nightwing gets frustrated _"I don't think you guys should go on this mission"_.

Bumblebee tells him _"think, think, think; are you kidding me we are born ready. Are you honestly going to tell me and my bee-a-holics that they are not ready"_? Wonder Girl looks at her weird telling Bumblebee _"I am not a bee-a-holic. I am the best Amazon in the world. So why don't you do me favor and go buzz yourself"_.

M'gann respond to Wonder Girl's comment _"Amazon yes but best in the world; I don't think so. You are not even close to being the best. The only thing you can be best at is using that lasso you carry around"_.

Wonder Girl looks at her saying _"really, really, really; yes I can say that too. You know you are best at something too. You got weird taste in men; first was Superboy who can't age and the second is the creature from the black lagoon"_. M'gann responds by saying _"you got to go bring up L'gann"_. _"Are you getting upset"_? Wonder Girl asks sarcastically.

Nightwing slaps himself in the head _"guys listen please" _as he gets the team their attention. He then says _"I can't believe I'm saying this but since everyone else are occupied on other mission; I have no choice but to send you guys instead"_. Zatanna looks him and asks _"are you sure there is no one else? Don't make me team up them; they'll probably hog the spotlight"_.

Miss Martian, Artemis, Batgirl, Wonder Girl, and Bumblebee look at her and shouts _"shut up Zatanna"_. Nightwing gets more frustrated saying _"enough! Look I can tell you the mission so you can go already alright listen; there been some deliveries of weapons coming from the Middle East to Brazil. I don't know who's running the gun ring, so you have find out who's responsible. Any question?"_

Wonder Girl asks _"yeah I got Night—Wing. Exactly how are we going to get there?"_

Nightwing responds to the question _"you're kidding". "Does it look like I'm kidding" _Wonder Girl responds back to him sarcastically. _"The Bio-ship and quit talking to me like that" _Nightwing responds. "_So, who's flying it?" _Batgirl asks. _"Miss Martian" _Nightwing answers Batgirl's question.

"_What! Are you serious?" _As Wonder Girl gets upset she continues saying _"you are letting her fly the Bio-ship?"_ M'gann responds to Wonder Girl _"it's my Bio-ship. It is psychically linked to my thoughts." _Zatanna then says to M'gann _"it's linked to your thoughts, so that means that you and the ship suck then". _M'gann who doesn't take the insult fires back _"at least I know how to fly. Remember you tried it one time and you couldn't do it because you had a fear of balls". _Zatanna then says _"well yeah it's easy for you; it's not the first time you grabs balls." _

M'gann is about to fight with Zatanna when Batgirl intervenes saying _"guys, guys we shouldn't be arguing we have a mission to do. So how about we all hug? "_

Nightwing who about lose his mind _"just go already"_. Artemis looks at the team _"the raccoon is right. Let's go!"_

Artemis, Zatanna, Miss Martian, Wonder Girl, Bumblebee, and Batgirl leave Mount Justice and goes to Brazil. Will the effect wear off? If it doesn't who will they stop the person responsible for the gun right.


	3. Chapter 2

Brazil February 22, 2014 5:00 p.m.

A group of people are taking the crates of weapons into the warehouse. There over 50 crates of weapons containing guns and bombs. A man is standing looking through the window of his office. Someone enters the office and tells the man _"we are almost done getting the crates"_. As the man looks at him with a dark raspy voice _"good; I want this done as soon as possible. No more delays understand"_. The man leaves as the other continues to look on.

The team consisting of Zatanna, Miss Martian, Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Bumblebee, and Artemis are in the Bio-ship heading to Brazil. Inside the Bio-ship; Zatanna looks at M'gann and asks _"how does your balls feel?" _M'gann responds _"feels good you want to touch them; oh that's right you're afraid to touch them." _Zatanna notices something weird about M'gann as she is wearing a suit _"what the hell are you wearing?" _Zatanna asks. _"Don't be jealous because I know how to dress. At least I don't look like a magician who works at late night strip clubs." _M'gann responds. This causes Zatanna to get up and picks a fight with M'gann and shouts _"alright that's it; let go of your balls." "No, no, no, no"_ as M'gann repeats saying over and over. Batgirl gets irate at M'gann saying _"you don't get say no; only I get to say no. No, no, no, no" _Batgirl says it while raising her arms up and down.

Artemis puts her hand on her head as she gets annoyed by the group arguing. She gets up from the seat and tells M'gann _"okay if you're not going to pay attention let Artemis take control of the ship." _Wonder Girl turns around to looks at Artemis _"why are you always referring to yourself as a third person in every sentence?" _Artemis responds _"Artemis doesn't do that." _Wonder Girl goes back saying _"there you did it again referring yourself as a third person."_

Artemis looks confused saying _"I don't know what you are talking about." _Wonder Girl gets angry _"you know what Artemis you're an ass, Zatanna you're pathetic, M'gann you're useless, Batgirl you're a mean little woman child, and Bumblebee; what the hell are you wearing?" _Bumblebee has flashing light surrounding her. _"What are the lights bothering you?" _Bumblebee responds to Wonder Girl. She looks at Bumblebee _"you look ridiculous even more ridiculous than Artemis"_. Artemis responds to Wonder Girl _"whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa; ridiculous you are calling Artemis is ridiculous; coming from a girl who spends her time making love to the lasso". _Wonder Girl starts arguing as do Zatanna and Miss Martian. Batgirl tries to calm them down while saying _"no" _over and over again. Bumblebee sees that no one is controlling ship. _"Hey guys, guys"_ then Bumblebee shouts at the team _"hey ass clowns"_. Everyone looks at Bumblebee and says _"what!" _Bumblebee asks the team _"which one of you monkeys is controlling the ship?"_

Zatanna looks at M'gann _"hey must see Martian in history; you were controlling the ship"_ M'gann looks at the controls and says to Zatanna _"this is your entire fault"._ M'gann tries to gain control of the ship, but can't as it losses altitude and crashes in the forests of Brazil. Everyone looks at each other; M'gann looks at Zatanna _"see what you did." _Zatanna rolls her eyes telling M'gann _"oh right it's my fault. No M'gann; it's your fault. You weren't holding your balls tight enough."_

Artemis looks at both Zatanna and M'gann saying _"could you both stop talking about balls?" _M'gann responds _"the masked luchador is right. We got to stop the gun ring." _M'gann activates her psychic link _"can you all hear me?" _Zatanna responds through the link _"you even sound more pathetic in the link too." "At least I'm not afraid of balls" _M'gann responds to Zatanna's insult.

The team travels through the forest in hoping to find the base. Batgirl struggles with the flies as she tries to swat them away.

Brazil February 22, 2014 6:59 p.m.

The mystery man comes out of his office revealing to be Black Mask. The man goes to Black Mask tells him _"all crates are here. We are waiting for further instructions." _Black Mask tells the henchman with a dark voice _"get ready to leave; I don't want anyone to know we were here."_

As the team exits the forest they spot a guard there. M'gann using her psychic link _"Wonder Girl; do something useful and take out the guard." "At least I don't juggle from guy to guy" _as she responds through the link. Wonder Girl went straight to the guard and picks him up in a fireman's carry; then lifts him up and drops him with her knee to his face. Everybody looks on especially with M'gann saying through psychic link _"ookay didn't see that one coming." _Wonder Girl looks at the guard saying _"respect"_; following her Zatanna looked down saying _"show off"_, M'gann then says to the guard _"awesome"_. Batgirl walks by saying the word no over and over again. Bumblebee looks down and say _"never, eveeer again." _Finally; Artemis just stands saying out loud _"if you smellllllll; what Artemis is cooking." _Zatanna looks at Artemis _"lame." _Artemis responds _"you going to hear three little words coming from my mouth; boots to asses." "Oh right you're going to kick my ass. I like to see you try"_ said Zatanna.

Then all of a sudden everyone starts arguing _"best Amazon in the world; I demand respect. No, no, no, no! Shut your mouth Zatanna. Your flashing lights are annoying Bumblebee. Your suit is annoying M'gann_. _You look like Robin Hood banged a luchador. Go back to stipping magician bitch. I maybe a magician bitch but I show off. I got three words from Bumblebee; knees to faces. I got four words for you Wonder Girl; shut the hell up._

After all the arguing; Bumblebee accidently slapped Batgirl causing her fall down a hill to the river. She falls near the river where is caught off by five guards as the point their guns at her. She looks up and sees the guards and shouts _"I should've been team leader"_.


	4. Chapter 3

Brazil February 22, 2014 7:32 p.m.

The group is still arguing back and forth they go. As the group argues; Zatanna notices that Batgirl is missing. _"Guy, guys" _as she tries to get their attention, so then she shouts at the team _"enough"_. Everyone stops arguing as Bumblebee now notices Batgirl's disappearance and looks at the team asking _"where's miss anger management?" _Everyone looks around for her then M'gann looks at the team saying _"maybe we should've given her a hug." _Wonder Girl raises her eyebrow responding _"I'm not giving anyone a hug especially with someone who keeps saying one word over and over again. I wouldn't hug Artemis either that stuck up bitch."_

Artemis responds to the insult _"don't make Artemis hurt you." _Wonder Girl puts her lasso down and starts making fists _"alright; you know what I'm getting tired of you running your mouth" _as she shouts at her. M'gann uses her psychic link saying _"quit it the both of you. You people are acting like children." _Bumblebee heard the remark from M'gann _"what do you mean you people?"_

"_Um, I didn't mean like that" _M'gann responds to the question through psychic link. She asks the team through the link _"where can she be?" "We can try the warehouse"_ said Zatanna. Bumblebee looks at Zatanna _"what warehouse?" _Zatanna points to a big warehouse in front of them, so they decide to go to the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse; Batgirl is tied up sitting on the chair with four henchmen with guns pointing at her. Black Mask approaches her as Batgirl has a horrified look on her saying _"what is wrong with your face?" _He responds with a raspy voice _"there's nothing wrong with my face." "Did you have a bad experience with the stove or something_" Batgirl asks_. _Black Mask starts to get angry as he yells at his men to lock her up in the cell.

The team manages to get to the warehouse. They see Batgirl in her cell; they all look at M'gann. _"Why are you all looking at me" _as she asks the team with weird look on her face. Zatanna responds _"take a guess; you can pass through walls like a ghost." _M'gann with a smirk _"really, really, really, you think that?" _Zatanna responds to M'gann sarcastically _"yeah; I think that. Now; go through the wall and see angry woman child is there." _Miss Martian turns invisible to check if Batgirl is in the warehouse. As she enters through the wall; she sees Batgirl in her cell. As M'gann enters through the cell; she contacts Batgirl through link _"did you request a conjugal visit?" _Batgirl responds through the link with a mean look _"you think you're funny?" "Yes; I am funny thank you for asking" _M'gann respond through the link. She still continues saying _"I got to go get the posers, so we can go rescue you." "And stop the gun ring right" _said Batgirl. M'gann just left without saying a word. Batgirl has a mean look on her face as she says no five times in her mind.

M'gann returns to the team to inform them that Batgirl is inside. Artemis says to the team _"okay we go in there free Batgirl, stop the gun, and layeth the smackdown on their candied asses." _Zatanna looks at Artemis saying _"I'm giving the orders here; not you." _Artemis looks back at Zatanna _"okay oh fearless leader; what is your orders? Let me guess give them lap dances you stripper magician." _The team head to the warehouse and Artemis kicks the door down.

As the henchmen see this; they start shooting at them. The team splits up to avoid the gun fire. Zatanna performs a spell on five of the henchmen _"evomer eht stleb morf rieht stanp"_. Five of the men have their belts removed causing their pants to fall down. Zatanna with a smile says _"I see London; I see France; I see your tight ass underpants."_ M'gann uses to telekinesis to send five men hanging upside down. She looks up asking them _"could you guys hang there for bit?"_ Wonder Girl ties up two men and hits the other one with roundhouse kick. Artemis shoots three bows at three men trapping them in nets. Black Mask comes out of his room and sees his men being taking out. He snarls and says _"what the hell is going here? Why are these bitches doing here?" _Bumblebee sees Black Mask and with a look as if she's going to laugh says _"what the hell is wrong with your face? Did you rub your face with charcoal?"_

Black Mask growls as he takes out his gun and starts shooting at her. She shrinks and starts flying around Black Mask and starts shooting at him. He struggles as she keeps shooting his face; he tries the swat it with his gun but no avail.

Batgirl who is still locked in her cell screams out _"can someone get me out of here? Wonder Girl; for once do something useful and get me out of here." _Wonder Girl responds sarcastically _"yeah I'm busy do it yourself" _as she still continues fighting with Black Mask's henchmen. Batgirl grows angrier with the response sees one of the henchmen near the door almost knocked out. She grabs the guy into a chokehold and starts yelling at telling him _"give me the keys now!" _The guy struggles as he tries break the hold Batgirl has him in. She proceeds to ram his head on the bars. After repeatedly ram his head; he gives her the keys. She unlocks the door and puts him in the cell. She proceeds to put three more in the cell and locks the door looking at them chanting _"yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes"._

The fight ends as Black Mask surrenders to the team.

Mount Justice February 22, 2014 9:00 p.m.

The team of Miss Martian, Zatanna, Batgirl, Wonder Girl, Bumblebee, and Artemis returns to Nightwing. Nightwing was about to say good job but notices something different about some member _"okay I got two things to say. One; M'gann why are you wearing a suit? Two; can you explain to me Bumblebee about the flashing lights?" _Bumblebee and M'gann look at Nightwing and respond _"what's wrong of what we're wearing?"_

Nightwing smacks his own head saying _"it's good thing Dr. Fate is on his way"_

"_I sure hope so" _Guardian shouted.

Rocket appears saying _"why are you shouting? You are making Little Jimmy sad." _Wonder Girl raises her eyebrow saying _"where's Little Jimmy?" _Rocket looking at Wonder Girl _"Little Jimmy is right here." _Then Dr. Fate appears through the Zeta-Tube.

Miss Martian, Rocket, Wonder Girl, Zatanna, Artemis, Batgirl, and Bumblebee look at Dr. Fate. M'gann starts off by saying _"who's the walking Academy Award?" _Then Artemis _"you look like a golden sex toy. Did Zatanna use you or something?" _Zatanna looks at Artemis responding to her _"great; more joke."_

"_I can't take this anymore Dr. Fate; fix this" _said Nightwing. Dr. Fate says with a gargled voice "leave this to Fate." M'gann says one final comment before the spell kicks in _"someone needs mouthwash"._

Dr. Fate performs the spell to fix the team members. After the spell is finished; the members of the team are back to normal. Miss Martian, Rocket, Wonder Girl, Zatanna, Artemis, Batgirl, and Bumblebee look at each other asking questions. Zatanna asks _"why am I here?" _M'gann asks _"why am I wearing a suit?" _Wonder Girl asks _"why am I sitting on the floor?" _Bumblebee asks _"what's with the flashing lights?" _Finally; Artemis asks _"didn't I retire; what am I doing here?"_

"_I'm glad everything is over" _said Nightwing as he is relieved. Artemis looks at Nightwing asking him _"what happened to us?" _Nightwing taps Artemis shoulder telling her _"it's a long story."_

Gotham City February 22, 2014 11:30 p.m.

Sportsmaster has a weird look on his asking _"what did you call me?"_ As he looks at Cheshire; she replies _"you heard me dad; you are an ignoramus. You are a feeble minded fool who lacks intelligence." _Red Arrow tries to interrupt but is cut off by Cheshire _"I didn't ask for your irrelevant opinion."_

As she leaves; she looks back at both of them saying _"your welcome."_


End file.
